


单相思

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 项子笙：我是傻逼





	单相思

凌晨三点，贺铮在洗澡。  
项子笙轻手轻脚地穿好衣服，离开酒店房间，哗哗的水声掩住了他关门的声音。  
坐上回上海的车，他的眼皮开始打架，困意袭了上来。  
奔波了一天，情绪上的高度亢奋没有给他休息的余地，最后还在床上被贺铮分开大腿进入，冲撞得像是快要散架一般，刚一呼痛，还被捂上了嘴。  
贺铮应该是生气了，动作里带着不同以往的粗暴。  
算了，我自找的。项子笙想。  
偷偷溜进宿舍，没多久，保姆车已经出现在楼下。  
项子笙匆匆洗了个脸，把头发弄整齐，换了件简单的黑色T恤下楼。季染坐在一楼大厅揉着太阳穴，看到他这一身打扮，顿时觉得头更疼了。  
“你就素颜去见谢老师？”  
项子笙一愣：“不是面试，应该没关系吧。”  
“你自己照照镜子，黑眼圈都遮不住了，不行，我让小马现在过来。”季染说着，要给化妆师打电话。  
“不不不，不用麻烦了，我自己来吧。”项子笙接过季染的化妆包，开始往苍白的脸上倒腾。  
一次跟制作人的私下会面，居然同时劳动了金牌经纪人、司机和化妆师，这么兴师动众的架势，他还真的没见过。

谢时元的工作室在外环，独立的二层小楼。内部装潢气派又不乏艺术感，进门一条长走廊，两侧装饰着谢时元参与制作的唱片的实体，右下角标注着发行日期和歌手，旁边附有签名。大部分是流行音乐，从90年代到现在，每个是如雷贯耳的名字。  
迟越一的《夏夜星》在其中格外突兀。  
不过这倒也可以理解，迟越一虽然是个年轻偶像歌手，但毕竟solo单曲一炮而红，接着顺势推出了同名专辑，在新东家的炒作下大卖了30万张数字碟。本着韭菜不能只割一波的心态，纪念版精装实体也限量发售了，摆在这里的正是实体大碟。  
下面附有迟越一格外用力的狗爬字体：“敬赠恩师谢老师。”一笔一划都透着刻意的尊敬。  
“在看什么？”  
项子笙吓了一跳，慌忙转身鞠躬：“谢老师。”  
谢时元远比他的实际年龄看着年轻，全套的休闲西服打扮甚至可以称得上一声精致。  
“进来坐。”谢时元推开办公室的门，招呼他。  
项子笙拘谨地正襟危坐，谢时元看起来像是没有任何架子的老好人，脸上也挂着笑眯眯的神色，但项子笙依然不敢大意。  
“就是你这个小朋友说想见我啊。”谢时元摆弄着咖啡壶。  
“啊……对，但是您一直挺忙的……”  
谢时元摆了摆手：“其实你面试唱游的时候我就见过你了，这节目，我也是制作人之一。”他上下打量项子笙：“我听说，他们叫你小钻石？”  
谢时元在南方生活多年也没有改掉原本豪放的北方口音，这句话由他说出来格外多了几分调戏的感觉。项子笙脸红得要烧起来，没工夫去细想所谓的“他们”是指谁，慌忙解释：“不是的，您弄错了，是、是我的粉丝叫小钻石……您叫我项子笙就好。”  
“别紧张，小钻石。”谢时元像没有听见一样，促狭地笑了一下：“面试的时候你的demo我都听了，连你们团的歌我都专门买了数字专来听呢。”  
项子笙脑子嗡了一下。  
他们团的歌……让专业人士来听，还不就跟音乐工业垃圾一样。  
“说实话，团体的歌和个人风格差异如此之大，我还挺惊讶的。”  
“那、那您觉得我们的歌……”  
“几乎不值一听。”谢时元靠在老板椅的椅背上，懒洋洋的，说出来的话却犀利了很多。  
“第一张专辑跟闹着玩一样，我几乎没有一首歌能撑过前30秒，用垃圾来形容，也是量产的垃圾。”  
项子笙大气不敢出一下，窘迫让他坐立难安。  
“第二张看得出来是花了点钱，但感觉就是盲目跟风，什么红贴什么，一张专辑里既有老派抒情歌，也有新潮点的Funk和Tropical House、EDM，十足的大杂烩。总之，买歌是努力买了，制作实力是真的跟不上，你们公司谁统筹制作的，建议把他开掉。”  
“第三张么，好像是最近才出，我看到了有你署名的词曲……概括来说，歌不够出彩，但风格上不再东一榔头西一棒子，听起来舒服了很多，就是……”他凝视着项子笙：“有几首和弦是你写的？你队友的实力好像一个也跟不上你的水平，唱么是唱得得乱七八糟，录出来效果很差，像临时赶工的产物。”  
谢老师绝了，项子笙在心里默念。第三张专辑因为迁就周天卓的试镜和进组，被迫提前发售日期。录制和排练时间极短，制作上也很粗糙。周天卓尤其心不在焉，去录音室敷衍了两天就匆匆离开了，满脸写着抱上影视圈大腿后的高傲和不屑一顾。  
最后打歌舞台也只上了两场。  
“不好意思，这种东西入您的耳……”  
谢时元摆摆手打断他：“没事，偶像团体的歌我听得多了，量产垃圾里有不少也是出自我手呢……至于你嘛……”  
项子笙紧张地开始抠椅子的包边，等待谢时元的评价。他却绕开了话题：“知道你最后为什么会入选唱游吗？”  
“我……不清楚。”  
“这节目除了你，还有唱摇滚的，搞民谣的，有小资女歌手，也有网络古风歌和抖音神曲的生产者，这几种元素之外，我们还是需要有一个角色来丰富一下类型。”他顿了一下，“你懂了吗。”  
项子笙多少也猜到了，迟疑地开口：“并不是我特别出众，而是节目本来就要一个偶像团体出身的人，是吗。”  
谢时元点点头：“没错，不过竞争这个人设的可不少，几乎线上所有大小男团都有人来面试，比较了很久，是我最终拍板选了你。”  
“谢、谢谢您……”项子笙垂着双眸，微微失神：“我能问一下，您为什么会选我吗。”  
“官方点说，就是综合考量。偶像的外貌、人设、流量都是考察项，当然有没有实力，我也会看。”谢时元把手交叉垫在脑后，审视着他，“再直白点么，综艺节目的剧本都是写好的，区别在于你的实力能撑得起哪个剧本。  
“是一鸣惊人一路走高，或是甘心处于音乐鄙视链的底端被匆匆淘汰，还是顶着人心的偏见逆转翻盘，都有各自的可看之处。目前看来，没有人能达到第一类的实力，但我看好你，有第三类的可能性。”  
项子笙点了点头，“明白了，我……我会尽力。”  
话题逐渐正经，谢时元的声音也严肃了不少：“你的问题也很明显，听得太多，学得太杂，你对摇滚吃得比较透，但这在节目里对上老炮并没有什么竞争力。”  
“我也在摸索，我……没进过音乐学院，都是自学……”  
“看得出来。”谢时元说，“是不是以前组过乐队？”  
项子笙愣了一下，又摇摇头：“都是高中时候闹着玩的，来上海之后想组乐队，但没成功……就进公司做练习生了。”  
“你也出道了，算成功了，有不少喜欢你的粉丝，为什么一定要来上音乐综艺，接受一群可能完全不了解你的人的审视呢。”  
这个问题，面试的时候也问过。  
“因为……希望得到一些比较公正的评价。”  
谢时元嗤笑一声。  
“没有人能做到不带感情色彩地评价，有人因为你美丽的皮囊喜欢你，就有人因为同样的原因厌恶你。”他盯着项子笙局促不安的神色，“这就是你的人设，没有进修过的野路子创作歌手，靠着自学和摸索，作品透着稚嫩和未经学院污染的野生感，组过乐队，也失败过，为了让更多人听到你的歌，你来到这个节目。发现没有？这种人设，套在一个男团成员身上倒还算得上新颖，甚至有几分逼格，但在选秀节目当中，比比皆是，并不稀奇。”  
项子笙感觉汗从额角滑落了下来。谢时元站起身，拍拍他的肩膀。“你的优势，就是偶像男团这个标签，用好它，不是坏事。”

项子笙没想到，自己也有被称赞美丽皮囊的一天。  
“别丧，小钻石，凭良心说，男团偶像里，你的创作能力算是不错的。”谢时元收起严肃的面孔，恢复了刚进门时笑眯眯的神色：“刚看到你在看迟越一的签名，怎么？喜欢他？”  
“不是！”  
他本能地抗拒迟越一的名字，没注意自己嗓门都变大了，倒把谢时元吓了一跳。  
“对不起，谢老师……我看到，迟越一说您是他恩师……”  
“哦，那个啊。”谢时元撇了撇嘴，唇上的胡子都跟着抖动几下：“我一天也没教过他，不过他唯一红的那首歌算是我帮他出的吧。”  
项子笙瞪大了眼睛。  
“他那时候来找我，只带了一个未完成的demo，说实话，这个demo都不太像他自己能做出来的水平。后来曲是我重新编的。歌词呢，是一位美丽的女士写的，她曾经是我以前乐队的鼓手，现在是我的太太。”  
“您……太太？”项子笙甚至不知道他已经结婚了。  
“我和我太太曾经是两个摇滚反骨仔，但现在我们都是音乐工业的奴隶，给偶像团体代笔捉刀的事儿没少干。”谢时元甚至露出了得意洋洋的神色，没有一丝羞愧。  
“很多人以为我讨厌偶像团体，这可真是太冤枉了。相信我，我可能是全中国最希望偶像事业蓬勃发展的人。”他顿了一下，“因为只有这样，我才能更顺利和愉快地赚他们的钱。”  
项子笙感觉被噎住了，说不出话。  
“不过要是偶像男团都像你一样有点水平，那就不好糊弄了，我这碗饭可没法吃得那么轻松。”谢时元戳戳他的脑门，“对了，你的队友们，看上去都不太行，你就没考虑独立发单曲或专辑吗，或者干脆退团？”  
没考虑过吗，当然是有的。  
在出道初期，项子笙也无数次问自己，为什么要跟这些人组队。  
但他发现，他已经很久没考虑过这个问题了。  
“我……我现在还没这个打算。”他组织了一下语言：“老师您也说了，我需要偶像男团这个身份，这可能是我为数不多的竞争力。”  
谢时元摇头：“你的竞争力是你自己，男团身份早晚要甩掉的，看什么时机而已。”  
项子笙想了想：“您说的对，但我现在……还没有这个能力。”  
谢时元对他的自知之明有点好笑：“小钻石啊，你不会是……舍不得你的队友吧？”  
怎么可能呢。  
项子笙想。  
贺铮的脸突然出现在他脑海里，不是他一贯温柔的神色，是他昨晚皱着眉头、冷着脸的样子。  
项子笙像是被冷水泼醒了。谢时元还在不合时宜地追问：“你跟队友关系很好？”  
“没有……不算好，也不讨厌。”项子笙让自己的声音尽量不要颤抖：“毕竟，已经相处很久了。”

不知不觉聊了快一个小时。谢时元方才想到：“节目中三个模块选项，你选哪一个。”  
项子笙已经有了答案：“应该选编曲吧，我的作词能力……可能不如曲。”  
“确实，词跟人一样嫩。”谢时元也赞同：“小钻石，你们是不是不允许谈恋爱？有没有偷偷在谈？”  
谈恋爱吗。  
项子笙生硬地挤出两个字：“没有。”  
谢时元对这类偶像牌坊毫不在意：“想把词写好不谈恋爱怎么行呢，少听你们经纪公司的瞎几把扯淡，大好年纪就是要享受，没生活哪来的灵感。”  
“是真的没有。”项子笙莫名有些烦躁。  
“那有没有单相思的对象？”  
“单……”  
“单恋总不算偶像失格吧。”谢时元的语气嘲讽意味十足，“最好是那种没有挑明的暗恋，如果有的话，恭喜你，一定要珍惜这段时光。世界上90%的人都没有水到渠成的情投意合，或多或少都陷入或者曾经陷入求而不得中。  
“写歌最抓人的状态，就是写这些没有挑明的感情、没有结果的付出、受冷遇、被漠视、得不到回应。这种挖心掏肝的酸涩感，能让你获得最广泛的共情。”  
“要不，找个单恋对象吧。“他拍拍项子笙的脸，油腔滑调地说：“你看我怎么样？”

唱游的录制节奏非常紧凑，每周都要出新作品，项子笙体会到了他人生中最高强度的创作状态，最后干脆住在了作曲室。  
反正贺铮还在拍戏，宿舍里空空荡荡，格外冷清。  
但期间偶尔还是有其他工作突然插入，打断他的节奏。  
“Oceania公司的运动饮料悦动，新产品，有意向找我们推广。”季染在电话那头说，“目前是敲定了你和贺铮拍第一支广告。”  
项子笙皱了皱眉头：“只有我们两个？”  
“对。”季染把产品介绍和rundown发给他，“没什么问题今晚我就签了。已经跟他们协商好了，广告拍摄只用一天，不占用你综艺的时间。”  
“哦。”项子笙应着，装作若无其事地问道，“贺铮的戏拍完了？”  
“还没有，不过已经快收尾了，现在剧组允许，可以帮他请假。等一下，我把贺铮拉进来。”  
微信变成了群聊界面，贺铮上线了，声音有些疲惫。  
“染姐，可能要提前跟甲方说一下……我脸上，有个伤口。”  
季染差点心律不齐：“怎么回事！”  
老娘手底下最值钱的一张脸！  
“没事，伤口不深，防护措施没做好，被道具剑刮了一下，怪我。”  
贺铮很平静，发了张局部照片。高挺的鼻梁边上，有一道不深不浅的划痕。  
项子笙心里像被拧了一下，想出声问一句“你怎么样”，却迟迟开不了口。  
群聊一时间陷入沉默。  
过了一会儿，季染回复过来：“给那边看了，他们说没关系，应该可以用化妆遮掉。”  
贺铮松了口气，答了声好，就匆匆下线了。

项子笙那句“你怎么样”还是没问出口。  
他换了个微博小号，点进贺铮的超话，想看看拍戏到底出了什么事。有一条微博已经被转赞评很高了，看起来像是长期探班的粉丝。  
“@ 鹿鸣游网剧 ，你们真好意思啊，贵草台班子有哪怕一点把演员的安全放在心上吗？贺铮是第一次受伤吗？这次是道具剑出了问题，上次是没给演员用护腰。我们有几个贺铮经得起你这么折腾？？”  
评论数已经逼近两百了，除了一水儿的“心疼哥哥”之外，也有一些争吵的声音。  
“姐妹，知道你是好意，但hz毕竟是新人演员，删了吧。”  
“没锤，不要发散！”  
“骂剧组好厉害，你真会给你哥败人品。”  
“劝删+1”  
……  
项子笙心烦意乱，匆匆退出超话，把手机扔在一边。  
过了一会儿，又忍不住点了进去。  
那博主不但没删，反而还编辑了微博，又贴出几张照片，是贺铮捂着腰从片场走出来的连拍，脸上是疼痛难忍的表情，助理小于傻愣着在一边，举着一瓶水。  
贺铮拍戏受伤了，不止一次。  
他脑中盘旋着这几个字，想起贺铮发的那道伤痕照，也想起了他探班当天贺铮轻描淡写地说“勒出几条印子”，还有他忍痛时古怪的神色。  
“操。”  
项子笙，你是傻逼。

项子笙到广告拍摄现场还很早，一进化妆间，贺铮已经在了。  
从探班后，他们已经快一个月没见面了。  
连微信聊天都停留在那句“我住秦山酒店0716室，你想来的话告诉我”。  
仿佛贺铮还愿意对他发出邀请。  
“笙笙！”化妆师小姑娘应该是广告方请的，面生，但冲他笑得很甜，“我刚才还在跟贺队说，你可是我的首推呢。”  
“谢谢。”项子笙冷淡地应了一声，匆匆走到贺铮面前：“让我看看你的脸。”  
贺铮把脸侧了一些，伤口本来不深，已经基本愈合，一道浅浅的疤也被遮瑕盖住了。  
“Lisa帮我遮得很好。”贺铮好听的声音里都带上了笑意，“可惜就算我不毁容，Lisa还是更喜欢笙笙。”  
“哎呀怎么会呢，哪里就毁容了。”化妆师推了他一下，半嗔半笑，“你们俩我都超级喜欢的，不过我入坑就是因为笙笙呀。”  
贺铮闭眼让化妆师帮他扫掉脸上的定妆粉，神色又恢复了他营业时最温柔的状态，随性地对路人甲乙丙释放着荷尔蒙。

广告设定是在溜冰场，剧本要求贺铮和项子笙要拍摄一段竞速滑。除了他们俩之外，竟然还有一个女主角，是新人小花初阳。  
导演给三人讲解广告设定：“剧情是这样，小贺和笙笙，你们两位是竞争关系。滑到终点那边，小贺先达线，小初会迎上来递上一瓶悦动。输了的那位，就是笙笙，要表现得很不服气，这时候小贺扔过来一瓶悦动给笙笙，笙笙接过来，喝一口，转身滑走。都明白的对吧。”  
项子笙点头，剧本是昨天就看过的。  
“不要求姿势很专业，范儿做出来就行了，后期可以剪。”导演宽慰道，“不过最后有一段是要拍笙笙全身，你跟教练学一下。”  
项子笙膝盖仿佛打不了弯，僵硬着被教练带到冰场上。  
“放松，放松。你之前不是说有基础吗。”教练说。  
“对……”项子笙艰难地开口，“但那已经是高中时候的事了。”  
贺铮学得很快，稍作适应，已经滑得有模有样。导演在旁边指导摄像应该怎么拍，不时跟贺铮点头。  
“导演，我看项子笙学得有点慢，要不我和他的角色换一下。”贺铮说。  
导演皱了皱眉，“效果估计不太好。”他对比了一下初阳和项子笙的身高：“算了，小贺，还是你跟女生看着比较和谐。”  
项子笙跌跌撞撞几回后，已经基本找到感觉，僵硬着滑回起点后，对导演示意OK。  
贺铮站在起点处，长身玉立，紧身滑冰服勾勒出他的好身材，在冰场中分外惹眼。  
项子笙喘匀了气，微微闭了闭眼睛。  
睁开眼睛时，发现贺铮竟然站在他面前，项子笙本能地向后退了一步。  
贺铮拉住了他。  
“护颈，戴好。”贺铮不由分说把他拉近，帮他调整了头盔。  
“教练帮我调过了。”  
贺铮又看了他一眼，冷着脸把头转了过去。

等待导演喊开拍的时刻竟然这么难熬。  
项子笙忍不住偷偷用余光去看身边的贺铮，他神色如常，没有任何表情。  
是不是，说点什么比较好呢。  
对不起，那天跟你发火，实在是不知道您老人家腰不行了。  
伤好彻底了吗，男人伤到腰应该很严重吧？  
要不要去医院全面检查一下？免得落下后遗症，影响下半生。  
要是生气就直说吧，憋在心里大家都不痛快。  
还是，你根本没放在心上？  
“笙笙，准备了！”  
他慌乱地调整好表情，把乱七八糟的想法抛在了脑后。

拍摄实在谈不上顺利，不过导演另外补了不少面部特写，稍加剪辑，可以掩盖掉动作上的不熟练。  
贺铮按照剧本设定，率先一步到达。守在终点边的漂亮女主迎了上来，递上了手中的运动饮料。  
机位聚焦在贺铮和小初的脸上，两人甜蜜地相视一笑，贺铮的手自然地揽住小初的肩。  
拍摄之前，经纪人还跟导演隐晦地表示过，是不是删去直接的肢体接触比较好。  
原因自然是偶像身份敏感，怕引起粉丝抗议，未雨绸缪，提前压制住他们的情绪反弹。  
“没必要。”贺铮说，“这么小的动作，不至于，我的粉丝都很理智的，按导演说的做吧。”  
铮妻什么时候知道理智二字怎么写了，连季染都忍不住在心里吐槽。  
而此刻这个动作落在理智的项子笙眼里，却分外刺眼。  
贺铮像一个典型的人生赢家，站在他的对立面，怀中美人在抱，神采飞扬，嘴角是掩饰不住的笑意。  
好像那天从身后揽着吻他的是别人。  
把他的手扣在床上强硬进入的也是别人。  
总之都和眼前这个人，这个笑容无关。

“嘿，接着。”  
贺铮把饮料扔向他，项子笙还在发愣，慌乱接住。  
“卡，这一镜不好。”  
导演从机位后面走出来：“笙笙调整一下，你接饮料的时候是要非常利落的。而且这里要拍你的表情，表现出你对他赢了这次的不服输，明白吗。”  
“明白……对不起，我再来一次。”  
“好好。”导演还没被消磨完耐心，又补了一句：“就算小贺有女朋友，你也要显得毫不在乎，只要一接到饮料，就潇洒地转身走，滑的时候动作幅度稍大一点……我们尽量一次过。”  
项子笙闭了闭眼。  
毫不在乎。  
尽力压抑泛起的酸涩，但看到贺铮直视过来的眼神，却又感觉到什么像在心头扎了一下，一阵麻意窜到了手指尖。  
世界上90%的人都没有水到渠成的情投意合。  
他突然想到了谢时元的那句话。  
受冷遇、被漠视、得不到回应。  
算了，一切都是我自找的。  
项子笙，你真是傻逼。


End file.
